Doom Service
Doom Service is the first half of the fifth episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. It was followed by A Code in the Nose. Premise The kids are summoned to the Overview Hotel by Jack Marsten, the owner, to rid it of the previous owner, who died 100 years before. It seems that some of the guest are not frightened though, like Sheldon Keats, the horror novelist and occultist, and Mrs. Van Loon and her invisible dog. Does it have anything to do with the Western Air Command Base down the street? Synopsis The gang are on route to the Overview Hotel to solve a mystery there, to get rid of the ghost that's haunting the place. On the way they passed by the Western Air Command Base, then they arrived at their destination, but finds the parking lot empty. They plan to get to the bottom of the case by going undercover as hotel help. Inside Shaggy and Scooby meet the hotel owner who leaves, but will be right back. Daphne and Scrappy bump into the actual hotel owner Jack Marsten. He explains that the one Shaggy and Scooby saw was the ghost of Ebenezer Overview who passed away a hundred years ago. Shaggy and Scooby attempted to run away, but bumped into Sheldon Keats. Daphne recognizes him as the famous horror novelist and occult expert. Jack explains that he's writing a novel about the hotel called "Secret Rooms". They also meet a woman named Mrs. Van Loon who seems to own an invisible dog named Max. Jack says that Mrs. Van Loon knows her way around the mountain quite well. Jack puts the gang to work in the hotel, he puts Shaggy and the dogs in charge of the kitchen and has Daphne work as the chambermaid which gives her a chance to search the place. The boys were making hoagies when Mrs. Van Loon comes in and asks them to feed Max. To humor her, Scooby gives his half, but Max eats it all and they both leave. Scrappy gets a call from a man in room 6 on the seventh floor requesting a sandwich right away. Scooby gets the numbers mixed up and goes to room 7 on the sixth floor and runs into the ghost and flees. Daphne hears his cries for help and Scooby informs the others through the phone. He runs back to room 7 where Sheldon finds him and Scrappy mistakens him for the ghost. Scooby tells everyone that he saw the ghost and Sheldon suggests to hold a seance to try to communicate with Ebenezer's ghost and Jack accepts. The gang looks around in room 7 and find it in a mess, but Scooby accidentally finds a secret passageway into the mountain and Scrappy finds a torn page with the word "secret" on it, with Shaggy remembering that Keat's book is called "Secret Rooms". At the seance the ghost declares that he will never leave, everyone decides to leave thinking it's real, but Daphne wants to check out a hunch. Shaggy and Scooby attempted to leave, but are unable too because of a blizzard. Deciding to sleep in the Mystery Machine, Scooby was loading their stuff when the ghost shows up again stealing a snowmobile with Scooby stowing away. Inside the hotel, Daphne and Scrappy find a recorder in an air vent. They hear Scooby's cries for help and headed out to find him. They see them crashing into a pile of snow. Upon pulling them out, the ghost is revealed to be Mrs. Van Loon. Daphne finds top-secret papers hidden in the snowmobile that she was trying to escape with. As she was taken away, they learned that she discovered the secret passage built into the mountain which lead to the new air base so she could steal secrets and sell them to the highest bidder, the page they found with the word "secret" wasn't from Sheldon's book after all. Sheldon agrees and says that he's writing a new book about Scooby's adventures at the hotel and will mention Scrappy as well. Scooby helps himself with some food, but Max eats it all again with Shaggy mentioning what an incredible appetite. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Jack Marsten * Sheldon Keats Villains: * Ghost of Ebenezer Overview * Mrs. Van Loon Other characters: * Guard * Ebenezer Overview * Max * Guards Locations * Rocky Mountains ** Western Air Command Base ** Overview Hotel * Brazil Objects * Ghosts of the Rocky Mountains * Portrait of Ebenezer Overiew * Max's leash and collar * Submarine sandwiches * Sandwiches Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * The gang have a new set of winter clothing. In South Pole Vault, they are given yet another set of new winter clothing. Cultural references * The Overview Hotel may be a parody of Overlook Hotel from the movie The Shining. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Shaggy slightly goes through a closed door, which later opens for Scooby to come in. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 24, 2013. Quotes }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes